


A Champion's Reward

by GhostWriter96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cunnilingus, F/M, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriter96/pseuds/GhostWriter96
Summary: Hulk is on a winning streak as a gladiator in the Grandmaster's arena and his popularity is growing. After a match a certain scrapper comes by to congratulate the champion on his victory.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Hulk (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	A Champion's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random idea which came to me don't take it too seriously.

Sakaar; A planet at the far end of the galaxy, a nexus for intergalactic portals and dominion of the eccentric Grandmaster. The world was essentially a giant trash heap.

All manner of lost things found their way onto the planet if something was deemed useful it would be taken and put to use. In the case of beings many became scrappers, combing through the junk that came through the portals in the hopes of finding something worth selling. A lot of the time this applied to beings who had come through the portal. If they couldn't fight they were simply enslaved but if they could only one future awaited them; fighting for glory (and the people's entertainment) in the Grandmaster's gladiatorial arena.

One such being was the creature only known as The Hulk. When he'd first crash landed on the planet Hulk had felt a mixture of emotions; confusion, fear, anger. Mostly anger. Almost entirely anger. His mood hadn't improved when scavengers tried to capture him. Hulk's attempted captors found out the hard way not to mess with the not so jolly green giant.

The commotion stirred Brunhilde from her drunken stupor and she went to investigate. Her first thought was that an Asgardian ogre had somehow found it's way to Sakaar. Whatever it was the creature was very strong and was wiping the floor with the other scrappers. Roaring, Hulk grabbed one of them as tossed them aside like it was nothing. The Valkyrie watched in amusement as the green beast rampaged, the scrappers didn't stand a chance. He would be a natural choice for the area and she was sure The Grandmaster would pay her handsomely for such a fighter. Having seen what happened to those who tried to take him by force, the Asgardian tried a different approach. Calmly sauntering over to the creature, she decided speaking to it might give her the best chance, assuming he was intelligent and not just a beast. There was only one way to find out.

"Hey big guy." The creature's head whipped around at her words and she was taken aback by the primal rage in his eyes. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you." She said. To her surprise the green man laughed "Puny girl not hurt Hulk anyway." Intelligent yes, smart not so much. Perfect gladiator material. "Alright then Hulk I'm guessing you want to go home? Well I know someone who can help with that." Hulk shook his head "Hulk not have home." He said. This just got better and better. Brunhilde could see the credits already and fought not to grin. "In that case you're going to love what I have to show you, come with me." Hulk considered this for a couple of minutes before agreeing to go with her.

The Grandmaster had indeed been pleased with the scrapper's acquisition and, as she predicted, paid generously for him. Hulk took to being a gladiator like a duck to water and in next to no time he was named The Grandmaster's champion. The people loved the Hulk and his fights were by far the best attended.

"Hulk! Hulk! Hulk!" The chant blared from the audience and echoed through the arena. The champion burst into the ring, bellowing out a challenge to his opponent. Cheers roared from the crowd at the sight of their beloved champion who basked in their adulation.

Once he'd had enough, Hulk turned to face his opponent, a bulky, quite literally two faced being. Hulk bared his teeth in a savage grin and charged at the creature.

"Ooohh!" Rang out as a single blow from Hulk sent his enemy flying into a wall. The being barely had a chance to recover before Hulk was on him, striking out with his gigantic hammer and equally big axe. Hulk effortlessly blocked the attempted counterattacks and responded by flattening them with a hammer blow. The alien was able to withstand the blow and slashed out with it's sword. Unfortunately all that did was make Hulk angrier. He scooped his enemy up by the leg then promptly slammed them onto the ground.

Ever since Hulk had joined them the gladiator matches had become a lot more exciting. From her ship Valkyrie had a bird's eye view of the fights. "Hulk Smash!" Was chanted over and over, increasing in volume and Brunhilde knew what was coming next. The champion launched himself in the air, executing his finishing move. He seemed to hang in the air for a few seconds before gravity took ahold.The impact was like a meteor striking, the other gladiator never stood a chance.

The holographic image of The Grandmaster shimmered into being to adress the audience. "Wow. Wasn't that a great match folks? Hulk remains our undefeated champion. Can anyone beat him? Only time will tell." He continued to ramble on but Brunhilde had tuned him out, she had somewhere to be.

Taking a swig of whatever booze she had (she'd stopped caring about what kind she drank a long time ago), the Asgardian made her way to Hulk's quarters. Hulk was soaking to loosen up and didn't hear Valkyrie come in. "You in here big man?" She called to him. "Strong Girl!" Hulk cried happily, rising out the water to give her a hug. Naturally, Brunhilde's eyes fell on the green meat between his legs. "I'm happy to see you too but could you please put some clothes on?" She said as she struggled to get out of his embrace.

Realising he was naked, Hulk dropped the scrapper "Hulk sorry." Brunhilde took another drink to steady herself as Hulk pulled on his skirt. "Don't worry about it champ." She gave him a friendly thump on a muscular shoulder. "That was quite the victory out there." She congratulated him. Hulk gave a throaty laugh, "Hulk smash puny two heads." He boasted, pounding a fist into his palm. He then reached for a bottle and chugged it. "You up for another competition?" The Asgardian challenged, sloshing her bottle so he got the point. "Angry Girl on."

Before long several empty bottles lay scattered on the floor and the drinkers were considerably tipsy. "I guess we could call that a tie." Brunhilde slurred. Hulk shook his head "No tie. Hulk win fight." He gave his drinking buddy a shove. Of course she shoved him right back. The two laughed as their shoving match devolved into roughhousing that would've crushed a normal person. Hulk and Brunhilde wrestled playfully, tackling and grappling with each other and rolling about.

Wriggling out of the green arms, the Asgardian crawled into the goliath's broad chest, in a half hearted attempt to pin him down. "Hah." She cried triumphantly as she got to her knees. Suddenly she slipped backwards. Reaching out a hand to steady herself, Brunhilde felt it rest on something thick and hard. Rather than be embarrassed she felt strangely excited by the thought she'd gotten the mighty warrior this way.

Without thinking she roughly smashed her mouth to his, running her hand along the shaft at the same time. Hulk was surprised by the turn of events but wasn't about to stop them. Reaching out with a meaty hand he tugged at Brunhilde's leather top and pulled it off remarkably delicately. He then cupped the coffee coloured breasts in his green mitts, firmly squeezing them. With some difficulty the Asgardian had managed to ease the champion's skirt down. The emerald rod stood tall and thick. Brunhilde had twisted to face the cock, presenting her ass to Hulk. Her pants went the way of her top. "Ah!" She cried when a thick finger probed at her entrance.

Hulk tenderly ran his finger along the Asgardian pussy and slid it between the lips. At the same time Brunhilde had wrapped both hands around Hulk's zucchini, stroking and caressing it. Hulk continued to play with her breasts and began to squeeze more firmly. With his other hand he pushed his exploring finger deeper, stretching the hole out. One of the hands on the green member slid down, rubbing the heavy balls hanging below. Leaning toward Hulk's lower half, the scrapper wrapped one hand on his shaft and the other on his nuts.

Her hands stroked at the green organs, practically feeling the cum filling them. Suddenly she felt Hulk's hands encircle her legs, parting them as she was pulled towards his face. The champion's tongue slithered out and dragged over her entrance. Although she wasn't happy being held like that, the wet tongue running along her slit made up for it and she started to moan with each rough slurp. Hulk slathered his tongue back and forth, coating the hole with drool. With a rough shove he slid his tongue into the orifice and thrashed it about. Brunhilde moaned as Hulk's tongue wriggled inside her sensitive pussy. Any juices that leaked from the wet hole were swiftly lapped up by the muscular organ and drunk down.

Despite his lack of finesse, the green giant's efforts were building up the pleasure inside Valkyrie. The tongue thrust deep as it could. Hulk rammed his tongue in and then drew it back out just as quickly. Hulk twisted and thrust his tongue inside the dripping pussy, plunging it as far as it could go. The scrapper moaned in pleasure, the way his tongue was rubbing against her walls and lips was an intense feeling and she knew she couldn't last much longer.

Continuing his quest to coat every inch of the Asgardian pussy in drool, Hulk worked hard to drive his tongue in and worm it about. A ball of pleasure had formed in the dark skinned woman's core and it grew and grew the more Hulk ate her out. Eventually the ball burst and, crying out incoherently, she came. As soon as she did, Hulk dropped her legs to clean the juices off his face.

"Hulk want Strong Girl to suck." He rumbled after licking his face. "I suppose you deserve this after your win." As she spoke the Asgardian was already making her way to the cucumber between his legs. Her tongue latched onto the green skin and traced a path along the shaft from base to head and back again. Brunhilde stopped at the dark green head. Sticking her tongue back out, she darted it across the head. Another flick of her tongue, faster this time. With each lick Brunhilde got a little faster and soon her tongue was flickering over the head of the shaft at high speed. Back and forth the tongue darted, occasionally dipping into the slit to fish out any droplets of pre cum. Gradually her licks slowed down. Once she'd reduced her speed Brunhilde left her tongue on the meat for longer, giving long slow slurps. Her head also travelled to the emerald orbs hanging below his cock, running her tongue over them as well.

The scrapper licked at the the shaft and balls with undisguised lust. Continuing to lap away, it didn't take long for the cock to be covered in saliva and pre cum. Although it was now well lubricated, Valkyrie stared at the large cock apprehensively. It would be a struggle to get it in her mouth but she was willing to try. The scrapper opened her mouth as wide as she could and slowly brought it over the bulbous head. She could feel her jaw straining as she went down on the hardness. Pushing her head down, Brunhilde's lips slipped over the tip. The Asgardian paused to adjust to the size and began twirling her tongue over what was in her mouth to make it slippery for a smoother transition. Once she'd managed to adjust, Brunhilde went further, swallowing a few more inches of the courgette.

Pausing again, the dark skinned woman's spit ran in rivulets down Hulk's cock. Little by little her mouth eased it's way towards the hilt. With effort and a lot of drool her head continued its journey and the rod slid further into her throat. Brunhilde was determined to reach the base and continued to push down. Hulk meanwhile had thrust a finger into the wet pussy in front of him to suck any remaining cum from it. A second finger assisted the first, working in tandem to stretch the delicate lips.

With one big push Brunhilde had managed to swallow the entirety of Hulk's member. Fighting not to gag, the coffee skinned woman pursed her lips around the girth. She'd barely adjusted to his length when the gladiator bellowed a command, "Strong Girl suck Hulk's cock!" With that he grasped her head to yank it up before shoving it back down. Eyes wide in shock, the Asgardian woman couldn't help but gag as she was forced to deepthroat the champion's meat. Aided by Hulk's guidance, Valkyrie's head bobbed up and down the length. Impressively, despite her lack of preparation, the scrapper was able to take the emerald dick. As she got used to his member Valkyrie was able to keep up the pace of her suction without Hulk's help. Once she started to bob on her own Hulk returned his fingers to her dripping slit.

The finger was shoved in just as roughly as before and this time it was joined by a second one, the two loosening up the tight hole in preparation. Valkyrie continued to suck Hulk off and had managed to get into a smooth rhythm. She was even able to speed up, swallowing his thick cock each time. The Asgardian hollowed out her cheeks, sucking the champion even harder. Whilst she bobbed her head up and down the length she also pressed her tongue against the underside of the zucchini. The warm wet mouth around his member was an incredible feeling for the green giant and he wanted more. When Brunhilde reached his base Hulk bucked his hips to drive his cock even further into her mouth.

The Asgardian got accustomed to the additional force from the green man's thrusts and didn't slow for a second. To give Hulk an even more pleasurable experience she used her strong but delicate hands to gently rub and massage his cum swollen balls. Shortly after she used her elbows to squeeze her dusky breasts together. The mounds wrapped around the shaft adding extra friction from the soft flesh. The combination of the dark skinned woman's mouth and tongue around his dick, her boobs squashed against whatever wasn't in her mouth as well as her hands on his nuts was proving too much for Hulk to resist and his length started to twitch. Giving a series of quick but powerful bucks accompanied by a primal growl, the gladiator erupted.

Unprepared for the release, Brunhilde suddenly felt a jet of hot sticky spunk burst into her mouth. The volume of the load filled her cheeks in seconds and whatever she couldn't swallow ran down her face, spilling onto her body and Hulk's. Removing her mouth from his member resulted in more cum oozing out and glazing her chocolate mounds. The champion wasn't quite done yet. Giving a grunt he came again, the hot fluid blasting over Valkyrie's face, painting it white.

Coughing and spluttering, the Asgardian fought for breath against the seed that had flooded her mouth. "Strong Girl suck good." Hulk said, obviously pleased. The scrapper responded by punching him in the stomach "Warn me next time, I almost choked." She snapped. Hulk gave a whine which she took as an apology or as close as the green man would get. Even with him doubled over, Brunhilde could see Hulk's cock remained at full mast. "How about I take your mind off the pain?" She offered enticingly, her athletic form on full display.

Hulk perked up instantly at her offer (she figured he was faking being hurt) and rolled onto his back, his thick member standing erect and eager. Both her pussy and his cock were already lubricated with spit and spunk but taking the cucumber in her mouth was one thing, taking it in her entrance was another. The scrapper dropped onto her knees in front of the bed and immediately got to work slurping at the gladiator's boner. Her tongue raced over the green length, thoroughly covering it with spit.

Slurping, lapping, licking and slathering, Valkyrie made sure every inch of the thick shaft had a layer of drool over it. "You ready for this big guy?" She asked, knowing the answer. Hulk simply grinned in answer. Climbing onto his muscular emerald body, the Asgardian prepared herself for penetration.

Brunhilde spread her legs and gradually lowered her soaking wet pussy onto the champion's thick meaty cock. "Ahhh!" The cried was pain and pleasure combined as the broad head parted her lower lips. "Strong Girl okay? Want to stop?" Even as horny as he was, Hulk acknowledged that his member was a tight squeeze for the smaller woman. "I'm good. I can take it." Valkyrie assured, "Just need a minute." The dusky skinned woman eased her body down, gritting her teeth as the cock stretched her tight pussy. Gradually Brunhilde sank down, immensely thankful for the slickness of her entrance and Hulk's dick.

A loud, plaintive moan emerged from the Asgardian as she took more and more of the hardness inside her. Hulk was moaning as well, the tightness around his shaft was indescribable. Deciding to help, he pressed down on Valkyrie's shoulders, squeezing a few more inches inside her. Brunhilde eased her way back towards his head and briefly stopped there to tense around it. Slowly she started to slide to the base again. The scrapper repeated this action several more times and gradually managed to take more in.

Despite the odds Brunhilde eventually bottomed out, her walls stretching to their limit. By using Hulk's waist for leverage Brunhilde was able to unsheathe some of the member filling her opening. Precum oozing from the green shaft helped ease her movements but it still took effort. She fell into a pattern of gently rising and falling, the progress getting a little smoother as she went on.

Between clenched teeth the dark skinned woman spoke, "Ah. S-start moving." She told Hulk. The green goliath carefully eased his hips up. A wave of euphoria washed over Brunhilde as he did so and she moved up and down as well. The Asgardian met the gladiator's thrusts with her own, when he went up she went down and vice versa.

Despite the size difference the resistance between the two bodies started to ease and they began to build up speed. It didn't take much longer for Valkyrie to bottom out as she rode the hardness and any pain was fading fast, replaced by all-consuming delight. Bouncing on Hulk's dick sent shockwaves through the dark skinned woman's body, making it shudder and tingle. "Harder!" She ordered. Hulk was surprised but increased the power of his thrusts, driving his length in. That wasn't enough for her and she called out for more. As it became apparent she could take more, the member was pushed harder. Hulk got faster and his thrusts more powerful. Brunhilde drove her hips down to feel as much of the hardness as she could. Before long she was riding him like a rodeo bull, her hair cascading over her shoulders as her head was thrown back in ecstasy.

Hulk slammed his length into the tight pussy, "Hulk smash tight pussy!" He roared. He'd eventually figured out that with an Asgardian he didn't need to hold back and was ploughing her with his incredible strength. With the thick shaft smashing her wet hole Brunhilde was in a world of ecstacy, regular sex would never be the same afterwards. "Harder! More!" She yelled. Big hands grabbed her waist and yanked her down, impaling her on the emerald meat sword. The pair fucked each other with immense power, making the bed and even the room reverberate every time they connected. Their cries of pleasure were earsplitting, neither had ever had sex like this.

Valkyrie bounced on the large member, now taking it without difficulty and clenched her walls around the rod. Hulk tightened his grip on the dark skinned woman and pounded her hard. His cock was like a piston in and out of the warm wetness. As she continued to bounce on his member, Brunhilde also slammed her hips down to feel as much of it as she possibly could. The two were like machines as they fucked, utterly lost in their carnal desires. They didn't even notice when the bed broke underneath them, if anything it encouraged them to keep going. The champion thrust up, not holding anything back and the scrapper slammed down, giving it everything she had.

"Don't stooop!" The dark skinned woman moaned. Brunhilde was starting to tire but wasn't about to stop until she was too exhausted to do anything more. Hulk was beginning to get worn out as well so he put all his strength into pounding the woman sheathed on his zucchini. Their moans turned to pants as they continued, they'd been at it for hours and it was beginning to take it's toll.

A familiar sensation filled Valkyrie's body and she could feel an imminent release. "Oh yes! Yes! Yeees! The dam inside her burst. Warm fluid squirted out her well fucked hole, flooding over the green member and splattering over his body as well as the floor. This egged the champion on and he did his best to speed up.

It quickly became clear that he too was getting close to his release and his cock and balls tensed as they prepared to blow. "Hulk gonna cum!" He rumbled. Even with her cock-drunk brain the words went through to Brunhilde. "Not inside!" She managed to say and scrambled off the thickness. She promptly threw herself down in front of him and began to lick at his member. As she slurped away Valkyrie became aware that as well as tasting Hulk's seed she was also lapping up her own release from earlier. Strangely the thought turned her on and she licked with gusto. Clenching his fists, Hulk remembered to warn the woman this time. "Hulk cumming!" He grunted.

The warning didn't do much as he climaxed. Cum burst from his cock like a hose and showered the scrapper in spunk. Every inch of Valkyrie's skin was covered in cum but she wasn't particularly bothered. Valkyrie rubbed the spunk onto her, cupping her boobs, stroking her pussy and sucking on her fingers.

A sticky and drained Hulk and Brunhilde sprawled out, utterly spent but thoroughly satisfied. "Strong girl fuck Hulk good." The champion murmured before falling asleep (and snoring loudly). "And Hulk fucked Strong Girl good." The scrapper drifted off shortly after, the load drying on her body.

Although the two agreed it to be a one time thing Brunhilde often found herself remembering that night and picturing the gladiator naked during his matches. Hulk too kept an eye out for the Asgardian in the crowd and he too remembered her passion and voracity.

The two couldn't fight the sexual tension and planned to act on it. Unfortunately before they could, life on Sakaar was turned upside down with the arrival of the self proclaimed 'Lord of Thunder'.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
